


I'm Fine

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 2 days without food, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fainting, Protective FP Jones II, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Weight Issues, body image issues, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: After hearing what Alice Cooper thinks of you, you stop eating to make yourself "better" for FP.PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! OR MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE! CENSOR YOURSELF





	I'm Fine

“I just don’t understand it Betty, why on earth would FP pick that chunky little girl over me? I mean c’mon, she’s not even that pretty and talk about thunder thighs.” Alice Cooper the mother of your best friend Betty, tells her daughter.

“Mom! She is gorgeous, and I know that it sucks that FP has moved on but guess what just because your hurt gives you no right to make up lies and say awful, spiteful things about someone.” Betty defends you immediately.

“Oh c’mon she’s a teenager. This isn’t love it’s a fling. I just can’t understand why he would pick someone like her to have a fling with, I mean he’s very attractive I don’t know why he’s settling for an ugly little chunker like her.” Alice replies bitterly.

“Mom she’s nineteen. She is only still in high school because her mom had to hold her back after her dad put her in the hospital for weeks during the middle of kindergarten. Then her records wouldn’t transfer with her that’s why she’s in our grade.” Betty defends you, her best friend since kindergarten, you were finally all seniors and you couldn’t wait to graduate and be done with all the high school bullshit. 

Take now for example, sitting at a corner booth at Pops and hearing your best friends mother call you fat and other horrible things. You had never considered yourself fat, you were never super thin but you always just figured you were normal, average size. At least until you heard all the things Mrs. Cooper said about you.

You hear the door chime and in walks Jughead your best friend, son of your boyfriend and roommate, who always had impeccable timing. Like now when your tearing up from hearing what Mrs. Cooper had to say about you.

“Y/n/n, what’s wrong?” Jughead asks in a hushed tone as to not draw too much attention to your state.

“Nothing, umm, I’m so sorry Jug but I just remembered I have a paper due for French so I should probably head out.” You mutter standing up to leave until Jughead stops you.

“Hey, you haven’t even eaten yet. Why don’t we grab a burger and after we can head back to the trailer together?” Jughead suggests. You hold back tears remembering what Mrs. Cooper said.

“Betty, I know she’s your friend I’m just saying she’s on the chunky side and FP could do way better than a held back high schooler with a weight problem.” Jughead hears this and looks at you in shock. You shake your head knowing what he’s about to do and you reach out to stop him but he was already marching toward Alice Cooper.

“Mrs. Cooper, keep your opinions and spiteful comments to yourself. Just because your jealous of the fact that my father moved on and chose someone a million times more beautiful and kind than yourself doesn’t mean you need to spew your bitterness around.” Jughead says with a death glare, Betty looks at you apologetically.

“Y/n I am so sorry about her-” Betty starts before you run out of the diner.

Maybe Mrs. Cooper was right, you could lose a little weight. Betty and Jug only defended you because you were their friend after all and friends sometimes just tell you what you want to hear.

“Y/n!” Jughead yells as he and Betty run to catch up to you.

“I’m fine guys. I just need to get home and do some homework.” You mutter wiping the tears away with your sleeve.

“Y/n, my mom’s just jealous, she and FP used to be together and with my dad and her divorced and what went done with him she’s just lonely and sad that her old boyfriend has a beautiful girlfriend. I’m so sorry Y/n, none of what she said was true.” Betty says wrapping an arm around you and Jug wraps an arm around your other side.

“It’s fine but can you guys just maybe let me walk home alone. I just need a little me time. And can you promise you won’t tell FP?” You plead. The two share a concerned look but your expression tells them they should let you do this.

“Ok, I promise. I’ll see you at home, roomie.” Jughead says giving you a quick hug before he and Betty head back towards Pops.

Once their out of site you run towards the woods to cut through towards the trailer park. When you reach the trailer you head inside with tears streaming down your face not noticing FP’s motorcycle parked outside.

“Hey baby girl! How was-” FP stops when he sees the tear tracks on your cheeks.

“What happened?” He roars, as he darts towards you and wraps you up in his arms.

“Nothing, I’m sorry, I’m just really stressed about this French essay I have to finish. Why are you home so early?” You ask trying to shift the conversation.

“I just came home to see you before I meet Jug at the Wyrm. Serpent business. You sure that’s all? You don’t usually cry over that type of thing?” He asks looking you up and down suspiciously.

“Yeah, it’s just been a stressful day and that was the cherry on top to send it all crashing over. I’ll be fine once I finish it.” You lie, you hated lying to FP, you felt… almost dirty.

“Ok, if you need to talk we can?” He offers giving you an unconvinced look.

“I’ll be ok, no worries.” 

“”Alright well I gotta meet Jug. Call me if you need me otherwise we won’t be home until late tonight, alright baby girl?” 

“Yup, bye baby.” You say s\closing the door behind FP.

No more food for you, just water, FP deserves better.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Morning

“Hey baby girl, time to get up.” FP gently shakes your shoulder waking you up.

“Shit what time is it?” You ask rubbing your eyes.

“7:15, you looked really tired so I let you sleep in, I’ll give you a ride and get breakfast while you get dressed.” FP offers.

“No that’s ok, I’m not hungry and I can walk, good exercise. Plus I know your busy, thanks for the extra sleep baby.” You say getting dressed while FP gives you a strange look. “What?” You ask him confused by his look.

“You’re always hungry. You never skip breakfast. What’s wrong?” He asks you carefully.

“FP it’s fine, I’ll grab a banana and eat on the way to school. Love ya bye babe.” You call opening the door.

“Food?” He asks and you reply by holding up the banana for him to see and he nods before you walk out the door letting it slam behind you. Once your about a mile from school you toss the banana r into the garbage. You want to be better for FP meaning no more breakfast.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lunch

“Your not eating?” Jughead asks at lunch.

“I had a big breakfast and I’m not feeling very well.” You lie.

“Then why did dad tell me to make sure you ate something for lunch because all you had was a banana for breakfast and he was worried.” Jughead questions you.

“Juggy I’m not hungry please just leave it.” You mutter taking a swig of water.

“Y/n, Alice Cooper is a jealous, cruel person-” Jughead starts but you cut him off.

“This isn’t about her. I just don’t feel well. Please listen to me and leave it alone. I’m ok Juggy.” You lie as the rest of the gang heads over to the table.

“Hey your not eating?” Betty asks sitting down on the other side of Jughead giving you a suspicious look.

“I had a big breakfast and I gotta go I have a meeting with Ms. Jones about my History project.” You lie leaving before they can question you further.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later That Day

“What should we have for dinner?” FP asks you and Jughead that night.

“I actually am meeting Cheryl at Pops tonight, she’s helping me with my French essay. See ya later babe.” You say pressing a kiss to FP’s cheek before heading to the door.

“You want a ride?” FP offers.

“Nah, I can walk. See ya later boys.’ You say exiting the trailer.

Shit now where do I go? You ask yourself. Maybe you should meet Cheryl.

“Hey Cheryl, it’s Y/n. Think you could meet me at Pops and help me out with my French essay?” You and Cheryl had been friends for years and she was always kind to you even when she could be a total bitch to other people.

“Why of course! What are besties for? Need a ride?” She asks.

“No I’ll just meet you there.” 

“Hey you!” Cheryl calls from her booth at Pops. She gets out to gie you a hug before sliding in the opposite side of you.

“So should we order first or hop into it?” She asks.

“We can order.”

“Pops!” Cheryl calls and the elderly man walks over notepad in hand.

“I will have a cheeseburger and a strawberry malt please.” Every since Toni Cheryl had gotten much more kind and polite.

“And what’ll it be for you, Miss Y/n?” Pops asked.

“Just some water please.” You request and Cheryl gives you a weird look.

“No food or a malt?” She asks curious, knowing how much you loved everything on the menu at Pops.

“I just ate with FP.” You lie.

“Liar. When was the last time you ate?” She asks curiously.

“I’m not lying.” You try to salvage your lie.

“Yes you are. I know when people are lying so stop trying. Now spill. Last time you ate and why you aren’t eating.” Cheryl commands.

“Yesterday morning but it’s no big deal. That’s not even that long.” 

“For you it is. What’s going on?” She says concerned.

“Promise you’ll keep it quite?”

“Of course.”

“Alice Cooper said I was fat and FP deserved better.” You whisper hoping she won’t hear you.

“Excuse me?! That old cow called my best friend fat! Jealous old hag!” Cheryl shouts causing some of the other patreons to look towards your boothe. “Mind your own damn business!” Cheryl shouts and they turn back to their tables.

“You know she’s lying right?” Cheryl asks.

“No that’s the problem, she’s right.” You murmur not catching Cheryl’s shocked face.

“Does FP know about this?”

“No and I would like to keep it that way. Jug and Betty sorta suspect because they were there and heard it. It’s not a big deal.” You try to shrug it off and play it down so Cheryl drops it.

“Wait am I your cover with FP. That your out to dinner with me? I should’ve known you never need homework help!” She huffs out in annoyance at the fact that she bought your act.

“Sorta.” You shrug avoiding her eyes.

“Y/n, you need to eat. Your gorgeous and if you want to lose a little weight there are far more healthy and safe alternatives.” Cheryl whispers gently.

“Your right. I think I’m gonna head home and go see FP. I’m sure he made something fabulous for dinner.” You get up to leave.

“Need a ride?” Cheryl asks looking out at the darkness.

“Nah I can walk.” Though as you say this you start to feel dizzy.

“If you haven’t eaten in awhile you might want to take it easy at least until you get some food in you.” Cheryl suggests watching your figure carefully.

“I’m ok Cheryl. But maybe you're right.” You admit feeling another wave of dizziness come over you.

“That’s what I thought. Pops can we make that a to go order?” Cheryl asks quickly coming up to you and holding your arm so you stop swaying.

“Right away kiddo.” He replies after catching a glimpse of your complexion and swaying body. He has it ready to go in what seems like under a minute. Next thing you know Cheryl is helping you out of her car at FP’s trailer, but that’s the final leg for you, nearly two days with no food and a pounding headache and you pass out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
FP’s POV

“FP! JUGHEAD!” I hear a voice yelling from outside, Cheryl.

Jug looks at me and we burst outside to see Cheryl trying and failing to hold up a passed out Y/n.

“What the hell happened?!” I shout as I scoop Y/n up into my arms and head for the trailer with Jug and Cheryl following me.

“She hasn’t eaten in almost two days!” Cheryl shouts at us.

“What?” I ask whipping my head around after I lay her down on the couch.

“Shit. I knew this would happen.” Jug mutters running his hands through his hair.

“What do you mean? What’s going on?” I ask frustrated that my girl was passed out and I knew nothing.

“Alice Cooper was saying how you deserve better and not some to quote her ‘held back high schooler with a weight problem’. She was jealous that you picked Y/n and not her.” Jughead explained. Cheryl nods confirming Jug’s story.

“She ate breakfast this morning though and… she was lying. Why? Why would she listen to someone like Alice?” I mutter running my hands through my hair anxiously.

“She wanted to be ‘better’ for you.” Cheryl replies putting air quotes around better.

“She’s perfect though.” I say leaning down next to her and running the back of my hand over her cheek.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
YOUR POV

“She’s perfect though.” You hear FP murmur running the back of his hand over your cheek.

“No.” I whisper waking up with a pounding headache.

“What?” He asks looking at me carefully awaiting my response.

“I’m not perfect. I don’t deserve you.” You whisper not looking at him.

“Your wrong. I don’t deserve you. Your perfect. I love you. You need to eat something though.” FP responds before grabbing an apple from the counter.

“Eat.” He commands watching you carefully as he helps you sit up.

“I’m not-” he cuts you off with a glare.

“Don’t you dare young lady.” FP replies sternly pointing a finger at you. “Eat that apple. Now.” He says firmly leaving no room for argument.

“OK.” You comply.

“Did you know?” FP asks Jug.

“I suspected that she wasn’t eatin much if anything but I didn’t want to accuse her of anything. I’m sorry dad I should’ve told you before this happened.” Jug admits looking ashamed.

“Damn straight you should’ve come to me right away.” FP growls out.

“It’s not Juggy’s fault. It’s mine,” You defend your best friend. Cheryl sits down on your other side and wraps her arm around you.

“No it’s Alice Cooper’s.” Cheryl replies with ice in her voice. You know she’s trying to plan some revenge.

“Don’t Cheryl. She was just saying the truth FP does deserve better than me.” You mutter looking down at your hands.

“Guys can you give us some time?” FP asks looking down at you carefully watching your every movement.

“Yeah of course. Want a ride to Betty or Archie’s?” Cheryl asks Juggy.

“Sure thanks. Bye Y/n. I’ll spend the night at Archie’s see you at school Y/n.” Jug says giving you a hug as does Cheryl before they both leave the trailer. FP follows them locking it after the leave.

“We gonna talk about it?” FP asks you.

“Nothing to talk about.” You say walking towards the bedroom.

“I’d care to disagree.” He growls following you.

“You need to eat love. You are beautiful, and not eating won’t help anything. I love you exactly how you are. Alice Cooper doesn’t know shit. She was a shitty fuck in high school and a one time mistake. Even if she thought she had a chance she never did. I love you. You are my girl! Not her. You and me.” He says pulling your body to him.

“Really?”

“Yes really. She’s not the one I’m gonna be making love to. Or the one I’m making sure eats from now on. Your my girl. And I take care of what’s mine. Even if I have done a shitty job lately.” He says looking away as the guilt eats away at him.

“No FP, this is on me not you.” You whisper putting your hand on his cheek and making him look at you

“I should have made sure you were eating. But I got distracted and then look what happened. I won’t allow that to ever happen to you again baby girl. I’ll make sure everything is actually ok from now on.” He vows pressing his lips against yours.

“I love you FP.” You murmur as he lays you down and hovers above you sucking love marks onto your soft skin.

“I love you too baby girl.” He replies as he strips out of his clothes and slips yours off as well.

“All mine.” He proclaims before thrusting inside you. His lips resuming the attack on your neck as his thrusts quicken.

“FP…” you gasp. Just then his attack on your neck stops as do his thrust, he pulls out and flips you onto your stomach, sending a sharp smack onto your ass.

“What the fuck did you just call me?” He asks gripping your hair firmly but not painfully.

“I’m sorry Daddy.” You mutter feeling your core heat up and your pussy drip at his roughness.

“That’s better baby girl.” He growls before giving your ass four more quick smacks and flipping you back over.

“Please Daddy.” You beg as he re-enters you not as rough as before. His thrusts are slower making you pant this time.

“Not yet.” He murmurs before speeding up.

“PLEASE DADDY!” You shout feeling your orgasm climb. 

“Hold it!” He grunts. “Now baby girl.” And with that you give into your orgasm and feel his hot seed squirt inside you as you let go.

When you both come down from your orgasms FP get out of bed and goes and gets a warm cloth and wipes the mixture of his seed and your cum from in between your legs. Then he leaves and grabs some fruit for you.

“Eat up.” He encourages handing you some of the fruit mixture.

“Thanks babe. I love you.” You say taking some strawberries and grapes and eating them up.

“I love you too baby girl.” He whispers pressing a kiss to your forehead as you fall asleep in his strong arms.


End file.
